Red Dragon
Retired Marvel OC | Character Existence Retracted Oa Boonyasak is from Japan and works as a manga artist. He is also a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and a member of the New Mutants. Oa AKA Red Dragon has Gender identity disorder. Which is formal diagnosis used by psychologists and physicians to describe persons who experience significant gender dysphoria (discontent with the biological sex they were born with). It is a psychiatric classification and describes the attributes related to transsexuality, transgender identity, and transvestism. Background Oa Boonyasak once known as Suoh Boonyasak has an interesting past. The youngest child in his family as well as the only boy Oa grew up with a strong female influence. Throughout his life he always looked up to his mother and even his sisters more then his father. His father was a cop for the Tokyo PD. While he joined right out of high school 20 years later, he had not progressed past a petrol officer. While he has taken the test to become a detective, he never pasted and so watched men half his age become higher rank and his boss. He was so please when Oa was born for finally he had a son to carry on the family name. Not that he didn't love his daughters but they will take there husbands names. Oa was a quiet baby he never fuss much and only cried if he need a change or was hungry. He never wanted to sleep at night staying up until 3am or later and then sleeping late into the day. Though he did not sleep at night he would lay in his crib just cooing and being well behaved allowing his mother and father to sleep. When he was sleeping, it allowed his mother to do chores around the house. Gods send he was so behaved. When he got a little older but still a toddler his mother could set him down on a blanket with his toys and he would play for hours quietly. As Oa got older and more mobile he would sneak into his sister's room and steal and play with his sister's toys and clothes. At first he was so young that no one thought much of it but as he grows older and got to the age where he should be more into boy stuff, he stayed with the more girly things. This worries his mother and father greatly and when they asked him about it all he would say is he likes the prettier and softer stuff then the rougher of boys. Oa's father took this harder than his mother, wanting his son to be more masculine since he was his only son. His mother tried to understand | her son's wants and needs. Before this, she had a very narrow view of maleness. Have a healthy relationship and such, he would never be happy being forced to be a normal boy. After that day, no one tried to force him to act like a normal guy. His father was lukewarm at best. It was not long after he stops seeing the shrink that his mother enrolls him in gymnastics at his request. It took a while to find a place that would take him thanks to his female mind set and male body but after a few weeks of looking his mother finds a place that will allow him into a girl's class with a request that he deals with his boyhood due to the tightness of the outfits. Himself, but he was the first time he had to "tuck" him self but he was able to take the class and none of the students in the class seem to know she was a he. He practices daily, both in class and out and he becomes the best in his class. He seems to have been born for such things, and he enjoys it a lot saying it feels like flying. There is even talk that he could be on the Olympic team if it was not for the fact he was a ladyboy. This fact also makes it so that he could not perform in other competitions. It was a year after he started taking gymnastics, before his father makes one last chance to man up his son. After drinking some he talks to his son, and tells him that he is going to put him in martial arts to make him tougher. Oa informs him that he only has a week to pick one or he would. After looking on the web reading about the different styles he finds one he think me might enjoy WuShu . He goes to his father and tells him he wants to be put into WuShu. His father agrees and sets out to find a dojo that teaches it. This was not an easy task since WuShu is a Chinese fighting style not Japanese but he finds a dojo in the city that teaches it. His father talks to the owner of the dojo and explains about his son but the owner did not care as long as Oa did as he is told it will be fine. Oa's gymnastic skills seem to help him in the class as the style is filled with flips, jumps, and kicks. He works hard and like his gymnastic he practices each day in class and on his own. After a few years of training he earns his black belt. He really enjoy, WuShu is like a dance and gymnastics mix together. While it did help him learn to fight his father's plan fails since he did not man up. When Oa was 14 years old a tragic event change his and his families lives.. One warm summer day he was just relaxing watching TV. He had not felt good all day his eyes were blurry and look yellowish and his throat burn bad. His mother thought him ill and so did he. Like normal he was in a skirt and a blouse, by now he had his own clothing. His father was out with some cop buddies drinking at a local sake house. It was getting late and his father stumbles in drunk off his ass. Unknown to Oa one of his cop buddies had been ripping on his father all night about him. His father who outward supported his son's lifestyle actually hated it, and tonight he was going to do something about it. When his father came home drunk, he could barely walk. When Oa got up to help his father before he fell over, his father backhands him. The strike sends him to the floor. His father grabs him by the hair and pulls Oa back to his feet and holds him eye to eye with him. He calls him things like fag and bitch before jabbing him in the throat. | tries to cry out, but instead a rush of heat comes from his throat and mouth, and hot flames shoot out at his father's face. The drunken man did not even scream out before he was dead, his face melted off. Now scared out of his mind at what just happen he gets to his feet and runs upstairs. He packs a bag and runs out the door. He just makes it to the street when he hears his mother scream like he never heard her before. He pauses, looking back and then turns and runs away. The next two weeks were bad as his powers show showed more and more. One day he could not stop the smoke from coming out is mouth and nose and another day everything was blurs of colors which he found out is heat. His body feels hot to the touch now. His eyes are now golden in color, and no longer appear human.. He spends the summer on the streets hiding every time he hears a cop siren. He has stolen a pair of dark sunglasses to hide his eyes. Soon he was standing on street corner selling his body for the money he needed to get food and a place to live. He hated ever moment of it since most of the people who picked him up are middle age men who enjoy sissy boys. By winter he has the money to rent a one room apartment in a bad part of the city. He keeps hooking until he sees an ad for artist wanted. He sent in some work and a few weeks later got the job for a small Yaoi manga series called "Appu Otokonoko Shiri". He talked to the woman that world be his boss and explains he was in school and the fact he was a boy who wants to be a girl. She seem not to mind that but she decides it be best if the script were sent to him which he was fine with. At first the scripts were sent thought the mail but after when he got a computer and they were emailed to him. He soon saved up some money and found a surgeon (unlicensed, back alley type) who did not care about the fact he was a mutant or a minor and did some body work to give him a more girlish body and face. Lucky for Oa the man was a skill surgeon who had lost his license after being caught doing work on underage teenagers with out the okay from there mother or father so the work was done well and there were no scars. This helps him relax since now he did not look like his boy self anymore. He spends almost 2 years like this until one day while working on the manga there's a knock on the door, when he opens it there was a bald man in a wheelchair, a guy with sunglasses, and a red head woman. They explain who they were and why they came to see him, it seems the day before when he release his fire the man in the wheelchair felt it with some kind of device. They ask to come in and Oa allows them. Personality In short Oa can be called odd or off by some. He enjoys watching others, it would not be pass him to sit and watch other walking and interacting around him. He a silent type not one to shout or scream unless need to when speaking he speak with a soft voice. He is not the type to make jokes or goof around much. Between his silence and serous nature could be seen as brooding but in truth he is a happy person content with his life and the way he is. He is not what you would call masculine in any sense of the word. He finds most displays of masculinity distasteful. Even as a child he never enjoy it and rather play house and with dolls then guns or sports. This translates into his adult hood making him embrace more feminist mind set. He even enjoys wearing female clothing. This does not mean he wants to be a woman he enjoys him self the way he is he just more relaxed in a skirt then pants. Oa has a strong sense of honor and what is right and wrong. He lives by this moral code. This driving force in his life leads him to protect people. He can not stand by when he sees injustice being done or other being hurt. This also leads him the serve and protect. In his personal life he is attracted to artistic hobbies. This ladyboy enjoys drawing. He practices his Wushu and gymnastics. He also enjoys gardening and growing beautiful flowers. Powers *'Dragon Breath' Red Dragon has the ability of to create flames only he can only produce this flames in his throat. These flames are made by two chemicals mixing made by two one of a kind glands in his throat. When he opens his mouth the flames exit him in an explosive cone that reaches 10 feet out and 5 feet wide at it's widest. These flames are bright red with a mix of white in it. These flames are smoke filled and the smoke can be seen seeping from his mouth and nose sometimes when he is not using his firepower. While the flames can reach between 1,112-1,562 Degrees Fahrenheit (that can melt softer metals like nickel & silver) they seem not to burn his mouth or throat, this is done by mucus that he produces that retards heat while from going thought it. This mucus is clear and looks like normal spit in a person's mouth. The glands are always making the chemicals and daily they need to be released so that he does not unwillingly discharge them. *'Smoke Breath' This power is a side effect of his fire breath. It starts the same way his fire is the chemicals mix in his throat but instead of shooting out in an explosive cone of flame he keeps it small and in his throat. He then breaths out and a think black/grey smoke come out. The smoke can fill an area of 15 X 15 X 15 cube square feet within 5 minutes. The smoke is thick and choking making anyone who breaths it in to choke and cough. The smoke also limits visibility to 5 feet making everything in it look like shadowy figures seen moving about blurrily. The smoke can irritate eyes, making them water and burn. A strong wind can blow away the smoke. *'Body Heat ' Red Dragon’s body makes more heat then most people. He always feels warm to the touch and if his temp is taken most would think he over heats as his average body temp is 150 Degrees Fahrenheit. This mean he can withstand more extreme tempters (-25 to +200 Degrees Fahrenheit) since he stays warmer in cold weather. In heat sensor visions, he shows up like a glaring red blimp *'Dragon Eyes' When his powers showed up his eyes change they be come golden in color with his pupil becoming slits. His eyes are like cat’s and other creatures eyes with cells in the back the reflect light out and a pupil that is a slit in light and in darkness opens up to cover most of the front of the eyes to collect light. This means he can see better in dim light and dark setting. While his eyes still need light to see he can see as good as if it was a clear day with the light given off by a single candle. In pitch black setting where then is no light he is as blinded as a normal person. *'Heat Vision' Red Dragon eyes can see better then most peoples in maybe way this way he can see heat around him. The cooler objects will show up blue and the hottest objects show up with a rainbow of colors between them showing how hot it is. He can turn this on and off at will. He does not need any light to see with this vision. Since this only picks up heat smoke, fog, and dust does not hinder his eye sight. When he turns on or off this powers his eyes glow gold and so in a situation where he in the dark his eye may give him away unless he covers them some how. *'Breathing Smoke' This mutation is a simple on but one that could save his life some day. At the intakes of his lungs a spongy tissues has grown over them. While this tissues does not hinder his breathing it does filter out impurities he might breathe in. This means all the air that reaches his lungs is pure of toxins natural or man made. Only problem is after breathing in a lot of dirty air he ends up hacking up a black slime to purge the toxins from his body Timeline *May 03, 2010: Red Dragon joins Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. *May 15, 2010: Red Dragon meets one of her teachers Kurt Wagner AKA Nightcrawler. *May 15, 2010: Red Dragon meets Andrea and Lily. *May 28, 2010: Red Dragon meets Alex Summers. *May 28, 2010: Red Dragon meets Simone and Jonothon in a group scene. *May 29, 2010: Red Dragon join a BBQ and a swim with Bobby, Andrea, Simone, and Alex. It ends in drama *June 19, 2010: Red Dragon meets Piotr. *July 06, 2010: Red Dragon meets Gambit. She feels into his charms and confess she is a he still. He offers to pay to fix that little "problem". *July 17, 2010: Red Dragon meets Toad and they click and she agrees to go on a date with him. *July 18, 2010: Red Dragon had a date with Toad it ended with her saving him frm the cops and them sitting on a roof talking about mutant rights and furture. Later that day they find them selves on a roof top and they get close for the first time. Oa steals Toad's first kiss and then she pins him down in a sexy away and tease him making him blush with questions. *August 24, 2010: Red Dragon and Toad break up over some personal things. *September 08, 2010: Red Dragon Meets Asia for the first time. She draws a picture of Asia and then help little Asia sigh it and hang it up on the frig. Trivia *Oa is a none practicing Buddhist. *Oa is from Japan. *Oa has 4 older sisters. *Oa has gender identity disorder. Which is formal diagnosis used by psychologists and physicians to describe persons who experience significant gender dysphoria (discontent with the biological sex they were born with). It is a psychiatric classification and describes the attributes related to transsexuality, transgender identity, and transvestism. *Oa calls her self Kathoey it is most often rendered as ladyboy in English. *Oa enjoys pudding cup as a snack. *Oa works on a small Yaoi manga series called "Appu Otokonoko Shiri". *Oa has nicked name Nightcrawler "Oni Samurai" for his looks and his swordmenship skills. *Oa has a crush on Bobby (Iceman) but knows he does not feels the same way. *Oa would like to be a full girl but can't afford it. The work she had done so far she had done in a back alley surgion. *Oa dated Toad for a while but broke up with him. *Oa gives Asia an open invation for her to come and spend time with her late at night when she working on the manga. Quote *I understand that your freaked out about kissing a Kathoey. Logs Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full. *2010-05-15 - Food and Finding Out About Each Other - Several hours after Jonothon's transformation, Andrea heads to the kitchen for a meal and meets up with Lily and Oa. The three students get to know one another a little bit over snacks and artwork. *2010-05-29 - Poolside Party Flop - Alex comes up with the great idea of a Memorial Day Weekend poolside party and cookout. Andrea, Simone, Oa and Bobby attend. But the party has some unexpected social snafus. Whoops. * 2010-07-23 - Burning Scott's Tail - A training exercise for Oa ends up with Scott pushing the boundaries and almost getting his tail burned. He couldn't be prouder. *2010-07-23 - The World is Larger than the New Mutants - The existence of the New Mutants and the X-Men is officially announced at Xavier’s School, but more than that, Lily finds her calling in life and it lies in another path than the New Mutants. *2010-07-23 - New (Mutant) Beginnings - Solaris introduces his new team to the Danger Room and their uniforms. Category:Marvel Retired